Digital data and video delivery today via cable TV hybrid fiber coaxial cable systems and cable modems require a cable modem in each customer premises. Typically, the cable from an optical node reaches a passive 8-way tap at a pole or junction box underground near 8 customer sites to be served. Eight drop lines go from this passive tap to eight cable modems in eight different customer premises. Each customer then has to have a cable modem connected to the cable drop line.
This is a more expensive architecture than is necessary because the cable operator must pay for a cable modem for each customer. The prior art architecture also provides access to the cable drop line at the input to the cable modem such that unruly customers or hackers can jam the entire upstream path by injecting a jamming signal directly into the cable drop line.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an architecture which lowers the cost of providing service and removes access to the cable from customer premises.